1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,585,421 discloses a connector including an outer housing fixed to a case of a motor, an inner housing provided movably in an accommodating portion of the outer housing and a mating connector to be connected to the inner housing. The mating connector is connected to the inner housing by bringing a case of an inverter to which the mating connector is fixed and the case of the motor closer to each other. Dimensional errors between the cases are absorbed by a movement of the inner housing in the accommodating portion.
The inner housing may be accommodated into the accommodating portion from a front of the outer housing if a wire is not connected to a terminal fitting in the inner housing of the above-described connector. An inner bottom surface of the accommodating portion functions as a stopper when the inner housing receives a connecting force from the mating connector. Thus, the inner housing is not detached toward the back with respect to the outer housing.
On the other hand, a terminal fitting with a wire drawn out toward the back may be mounted in the inner housing of the above-described connector. In this situation operability is improved if the inner housing is mounted into the accommodating portion from the back of the outer housing. However, the back surface of the outer housing may have a large opening for accommodating the inner housing. The inner housing receives a connecting force from the mating connector when connecting the inner housing and the mating connector. This connecting force may detach the inner housing toward the back of the outer housing in.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to prevent the    separation of a connector.